


Harry Potter : drabbles

by Dilly



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, Death Eaters, F/M, Gen, Het, Het and Slash, High School, Humor, M/M, Male Slash, Nerdiness, One-Sided Attraction, Pre-Slash, Romance, Teen Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-12 20:39:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2123931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dilly/pseuds/Dilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Recueil de drabbles et ficlets sur ce fandom. Hélas, je ne suis toujours pas inspirée pour un meilleur titre... Ch.6 : Peau à problèmes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. La saison des amours (Kingsley/Charlie)

**Author's Note:**

> Comme beaucoup des fanfics que je poste ici, c'est un repost de textes déjà publiés (parfois il y a assez longtemps) sur Fanfiction.net.

**Pairing :**  Fabian Prewett/Kingsley Schaklebolt

 **Prompt de** _ **Spookyronny**_ **:**  "Le possible est déjà fait, l'impossible est en cours. Pour les miracles, laissez-nous 48h de délai !"

 **Rating :**  PG-13

 **Nombre de mots :**  559

_(Originellement publié en avril 2009)_

* * *

**La saison des amours**

 

« Le possible est déjà fait, l'impossible est en cours. Pour les miracles, laissez-nous 48h de délai ! »

Il n'y avait pas que la nature et les boutons de toutes sortes qui refleurissaient à Poudlard à l'arrivée du printemps ; les hormones et donc les potions miracles qu'on se refilait de la main à la main également, avec leur lot de réclames séductrices pour cœurs désespérés.

Kingsley Schaklebolt n'avait lui jamais eu recours à de tels expédients : depuis qu'il était en quatrième année les filles lui tombaient littéralement dans les bras – les Marguerite et les Daisy, les Pamela et les Calendula, ces brassées annuelles de nénettes kingotropes avaient toutes le don de finir par écrire son nom à l'encre arc-en-ciel partout dans leur agenda, à grands renforts de petits cœurs comme des pétales semés au vent.

Mais ce printemps-là, les choses avaient changé. Et Kingsley savait que tous les efforts qu'il pourrait faire pour séduire la personne de ses rêves, dans le meilleur des cas n'aboutiraient qu'à des rires, et dans le pire à se faire tabasser dans un coin sombre du parc par toute une bande de Serpentards au fond tout à fait conformistes.

Il poussa donc un nouveau soupir, et ayant détourné les yeux des vitraux, se remit à griffonner sur son parchemin, étirant ses longues jambes devant lui. Mais les salles communes étaient bien trop bruyantes, et levant le nez son regard fut à nouveau attrapé par le large dos de Fabian Prewett, assis devant la cheminée. C'était amusant comme les cheveux auburn conféraient de l'éclat à n'importe quel vêtement. Kingsley était lui-même grand et bien bâti, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer les parfaites proportions de ce dos, de la taille plus fine aux clavicules qu'on devinait sous le pull. Puis ses yeux noirs aux longs cils s'attardèrent un bon moment sur la nuque à la peau transparente et rose, solide et mince à la fois, piquée de cinq taches de rousseur.

« Hey Kingsley, tu les as comptées ou quoi ? »

Le beau rouquin aux yeux verts se retourna avec un sourire canaille, et tira de ses oreilles deux boulettes de cire.

_La cire télépathique !_  
 _Une invention exclusive de la toute dernière technologie sorcière !_  
 _Envie de connaître les pensées de vos voisins ? De savoir si votre patron a planifié une prochaine augmentation ? Julius ou Julia vous portent-ils tendrement dans leur cœur ?_  
 _Essayez vite la cire télépathique ! Pour seulement 49 galions !*_

Et avant que Kingsley n'ait eu le temps de réagir, Fabian avait franchi la distance qui les séparait et appuyé son doigt sur ses frisettes d'ancien annuaire.

« Hum, elles sont bien comme je l'imaginais... »

Puis il ajouta dans son oreille, en lui collant une main sous l'uniforme et en lui chatouillant les tympans.

« Si tu veux savoir tout ce que je pense de toi, rendez-vous dans le parc, près de la fontaine, à minuit. »

 

Heureusement pour Kingsley, le printemps avait également eu un effet sur Fabian Prewett, qui lui révéla dans ce coin sombre du parc, avoir pendant des mois fantasmé sur son profil et son petit costume de Quidditch... juste avant de presser ses lèvres autour des siennes et lui coller sa langue dans la bouche, pour lui faire oublier toutes les petites fleurs insipides du printemps.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * trois mensualités à acquitter.


	2. Problème de filiation (Hugo Weasley)

**Personnage/pairing :**  Hugo Weasley ; Ron/Hermione

 **Prompt de** **leliels_lullaby** **:**  "Hugo avait vaguement conscience que sa mère l'aurait gourmandé rien que pour l'avoir pensé, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que l'homme gagnait à n'être connu qu'a travers tableaux et livres d'histoire."

 **Rating :**  PG

 **Nombre de mots :**  258

* * *

**Problème de filiation**

 

Hugo avait vaguement conscience que sa mère l'aurait gourmandé rien que pour l'avoir pensé, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que l'homme gagnait à n'être connu qu'a travers tableaux et livres d'histoire.

De son père, il ne semblait tenir que la chevelure rousse, bien qu'il fût secrètement destiné à devenir avec le temps aussi chauve que son grand-père ; de sa mère, il avait hérité l'entière et mystérieuse, inconcevable, attirance pour la lecture de lourds volumes écrits en petits caractères et sans illustrations.

Mais sa misanthropie affichée demeurait une énigme de la génétique et de la psychologie : il avait beau être le deuxième intellectuel de la petite famille, sa mère ne lui avait pas transmis son humanisme passionné, à moins que ce ne soit « son hystérie de sorcière dans sa mauvaise période du mois », pour reprendre une formulation plus ronaldienne.

Suprême témoignage d'inquiétude, on avait alors fini par comparer Hugo à l'oncle Perceval, dont les enfants et les animaux s'écartaient instinctivement, comme on se méfierait d'une étrange chaise en plastique qui parle.

Pourtant s'ils avaient vu son père, Ron Weasley, rentrer du travail, s'asseoir dans son fauteuil, et, ayant déplié sa gazette, se mettre à murmurer des commentaires fatalistes, son beau regard bleu mi-clos calme comme celui d'un sage, les percevalistes auraient dû se taire et les observateurs avisés n'avoir plus aucun doute.

L'antédiluvien pessimisme paternel face aux malheurs répétés des cadets obligés de revêtir les effets compassés de leurs prédécesseurs avait rencontré la tactique des cheveux broussailleux se réfugiant dans la science.

 


	3. Alchimie (Severus Snape/Lily Evans)

**Titre :**  Alchimie

 **Personnages :** Severus Snape, Lily Evans

 **Rating :**  G

 **Genre :**  romance

 **Nombre de mots :**  100

 **Remarques :** Réponse au thème « cheveux » de la communauté Livejournal "Hp_100_mots". 

 

* * *

 

Au milieu de la désespérante cour d'école, c'était là que le soleil étincelant venait se mêler à la couleur de la peau et de la vie…

Les deux courts arcs blancs de ses épaules se soulevèrent à gauche et à droite de la longue chevelure.

Maintenant Severus comprenait pourquoi ces cheveux-là étaient si beaux et différents des autres. Le rouge est la première couleur qui vient frapper les yeux : elle est la plus présente, la plus expressive, la plus émouvante. Quant à la lumière…

Lily se retourna et lui jeta un regard triste.

Non – c'était lui qui était triste.

 


	4. Psychosomatisme (Mulciber Sr.)

**Titre :**  Psychosomatisme

 **Personnages :**  Mulciber

 **Rating :**  PG

 **Genre :**  general

 **Nombre de mots :**  100

 **Remarques :**  Réponse au thème « démangeaison » de la communauté Livejournal "Mf_100_mots".

Il y a deux Mulciber dans le canon. Celui-ci est le plus âgé, également spécialiste de l'Imperio.

 

* * *

 

Extrait de l' _Histoire des Mages noirs d'Angleterre_ , par Archibald Lestrange.

 

[...]

Scipio Mulciber, celui qui n'avait pas son pareil pour manipuler les corps et les âmes, s'était tant consacré au contrôle de son propre esprit qu'il en avait totalement délaissé son corps.

Il était de ceux qui semblent porter tous leurs vices sur leur physique. Si sa jambe torse, tare d'une lignée déjà pourrie, provoquait le rire plus que l'effroi, son visage constellé de vérole qu'il ne cessait, dit-on, dans ses moments de nervosité, de gratter, ainsi que l'épaisse neige qui couvrait son crâne aux cheveux rares, terrorisaient ses victimes autant que la gestuelle malsaine de ses bras musculeux et secs.


	5. Lucius Malfoy's lapdog (Lucius Malfoy/Severus Snape)

**Titre :** Lucius Malfoy's lapdog

 **Personnages :** Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy

 **Rating :** PG

 **Nombre de mots :** 116

 **Remarques :** Ecrit à l'occasion d'un arbre à drabbles.

 

* * *

 

 

Severus Snape semblait concentrer en lui toutes les différences possibles. Une autre bizarrerie à mettre à son compte était qu'il frayait peu avec les autres élèves de son âge. Bien plutôt traînait-il avec les Serpentard des dernières sections – notamment Lucius Malefoy, qui l'avait pris sous son aile – une aile argentée bordée de noir.

Son empressement à le satisfaire lui avait d'ailleurs valu le surnom de « caniche de Lucius Malefoy ». Et il est vrai que le Sang-Pur donnait à ce Sang-mêlé la protection dont il avait besoin, tout en paraissant prendre plaisir à le voir exécuter des tours compliqués, revêtant le rôle gratifiant du protecteur magnanime intégrant son jeune prodige parmi les grands.

 

 

 

 


	6. Peau à problèmes (Severus Snape)

**Titre :**  Peau à problèmes

 **Personnages :**  Lucius Malefoy et Severus Snape adolescents

 **Rating :**  PG

 **Nombre de mots :**  100

 **Remarques :**  Ecrit en réponse au défi « crème » de la communauté Livejournal "hp_100_mots".

 

* * *

 

 

Il avait fallu plusieurs mois pour que Severus Snape ait entre ses mains la dernière crème miracle  _Boisébum_  de Bipactol.

Ne pouvant cependant s'offrir la version d'origine, il avait prélevé une noix de cette dernière sur le pot de Lucius Malfoy, soi-disant dans un but scientifique. Et le fait est qu'il en avait scrupuleusement analysé la composition, puis patiemment rassemblé les divers ingrédients – il n'était pas un génie des potions pour rien.

Enfin, le jour tant attendu était arrivé.

Plein d'espoir, il appliqua une fine couche sur ses ailes nasales si proéminentes et luisantes, prêt à voir sa vie changer.

 

 


End file.
